Untitled NCIS Fic
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kate Todd and Ziva David have been captured by the same moron, can they work together to escape, and will Eli David have a bullet put in the guy's brain before Gibbs can capture him we will all see there will be NO kiva romance PERIOD!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I claim to or am I making any profit.

A/n: I have done some messing with the time line to make this fic, so I guess you could call this story alternate universe, w/e on with the fic.

Prologue

It was a strange day at N.C.I.S. headquarters, then again it was April Fools Day so Kate wasn't surprised that Tony was up to his usual tricks and then some.

A loud farting noise caught the team by surprise.

McGee stood quickly at realizing it had come from his chair and pulled out Bert the hippo.

"Nice, Tony, real nice" McGee said sarcastically

"How do you know I did that?" Tony asked

"Because only you would use Bert in place of a whoopee cushion"

"Yes you would, and you did" Kate said from her desk, "and Abby is going to hurt you when I tell her you stole Bert from her lab"

"Oh shoot, please don't"

"She doesn't have to Abby already knows and believe me, she's pissed" Gibbs said

"Really, boss" Tony said

"Yes, really and she should be up here any second now" Gibbs said as he took a seat at his desk

"You're joking right?" Tony said with a grin, then felt someone slap him over the head. He knew it wasn't Gibbs as Gibbs was already at his desk.

Tony turned around hesitantly, almost afraid of what he would see.

"That was for steeling Bert," Abby said angrily "Never ever let me find out you've taken Bert from my lab again or else…"

Kate and McGee were doing their best not to laugh at Tony's misfortune and stupidity.

That evening Kate was walking to her apartment when a rag soaked in chloroform was pressed tightly against her face and she was unconscious within seconds.

End Prologue

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Gibbs had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He figured something bad happened but he wasn't sure what.

Tony and Tim had arrived about the same time to and found that Kate hadn't come in.

Two hours later and there was still no sign of Kate. McGee picked up the phone and called Kate, he was surprised when she didn't answer.

"Um boss, I just got through trying to call Kate, she isn't answering her phone." McGee said

"Well, how many times did you try?"

"Once…"

"Try again McGee, there is always a chance she couldn't get to her phone in time, I know it's happened to me a few times"

"I think that has happened to us all, Boss," Tony said

Kate woke up slowly to see a woman with chocolate brown hair sitting nearby. She was just starring out of the window that had what looked spookily like prison bars on it.

"Where are we?" Kate asked

"I do not know, I was ambushed, I woke up in here. I cannot tell from the view outside where we are." The strange woman replied

Kate sighed as the other woman approached her.

"What's your name?" Kate asked

"Ziva and what is your name?"

"Kate"

"It is good to meet you; I just wish that the circumstances were better"

"I can't argue with that." Kate sighed

"I tried to pick the lock, I could not"

"Tamper resistant, just my luck" Kate muttered

"Mine too, apparently they know I can break a normal lock" Ziva sighed

Ziva knew that things weren't looking good thus far, but they had time to change, although she truly doubted a lot would happen.

Gibbs knew something was wrong; Kate hadn't called and hadn't shown up. It wasn't like her to do that.

"Tim, can you locate Kate's cell phone?" Gibbs asked

"On it Boss" Tim replied, it ...only took a matter of minutes

"It's at her apartment" Tim looked confused "but it doesn't look like her phone ever made it _into_ the apartment… that doesn't make any sense at all, Kate wouldn't leave her phone in the car… she knows she'd get in major trouble if she was unreachable."

"Yes she does, I'm going to her apartment; I'll call if I find anything." Gibbs said sternly

He arrived and found Kate's phone sitting in front of her door.

"Damn it" he whispered then called McGee

"Her phone was sitting outside of her door; I'm going to ask her neighbors see if they saw anything." Gibbs said

Neither Kate nor Ziva knew exactly how long they had been locked in that room; they had decided to pass the time getting to know each other.

"Tony sounds interesting," Ziva observed

"He may sound interesting to you, but he is annoying to me" Kate replied, "I guess that's because you are lucky enough not to have to work with him on a daily basis"

"That I do not" Ziva replied and looked over at Kate

"Get some rest, Kate, nothing will happen to you"

"How do you know that?"

"I will watch out for you, the only thing that I as is that when I rest you do the same"

"Of course I will" Kate replied honestly, she figured if they were going to get out of this alive they needed to help each other.

Kate laid down using her jacket for a makeshift pillow.

"Ziva, how have you managed to stay so calm?" Kate asked

"I guess my training is different from yours… I am really not sure"

"I was trained to protect others… I was on protection detail for the president of the United States."

"That is a huge responsibility,"

"It is, you would think I could be calm under pressure, but this has me worried"

"You could not tell by looking at me, but I am worried as well," Ziva said "I guess I am just good at hiding it"

"That you are" Kate soon dozed off, but Ziva realized that she was only lightly sleeping

(POV Ziva David)

I knew from the moment I came to consciousness that things were bad; when they brought Kate in things got worse. I figured I might be able to get out on my own, I just did not know if I could get out with Kate.

At one point she and I made a pact that one of us would take a watch while the other rested for a while. Somehow, I had managed to keep my watch and we agreed to take three hours of rest then switch out. I had volunteered to take first watch as knew she needed the rest more than I did.

I did not know why they had captured her, they had captured me because I was a Mossad control officer and they thought they could negotiate a ransom for my return. I knew the only thing they would get would be a bullet in their brain but they did not know that.

(Third person)

Abigail Sciuto was still unaware of what had occurred with Kate, and Gibbs was still trying to figure out how to tell her that. He went down to the lab, Caf-Pow in hand and a worried expression on his face.

"Gibbs, is something going on?" Abby asked

"Abs, we have a problem," Gibbs said

"What is it?"

"Kate has disappeared"

"Nobody can just _vanish_, Gibbs," Abby said

"We think she was captured"

Abby practically fell into her chair.

"When did it happen?"

"We aren't sure; we only discovered that she was missing when she didn't come into work today." Gibbs explained.

"How do you know that she isn't sick?" Abby asked

"Because her cell phone never made it into her apartment…" Gibbs said

"How do you know that she didn't drop it on the way in?"

"She would have gone back and picked it up once she realized it was missing" Gibbs pointed out

"True" Abby replied "but Gibbs that doesn't mean she was captured does it?"

"I'm afraid it does, Abby" Gibbs sighed

"We have to find her, Gibbs…" Abby said near tears

"Abby, we're going to find her." Gibbs assured Abby as he hugged her.

"I hope you're right, Gibbs."

Eli David wasn't sure what to think, his daughter hadn't checked in with him in a few hours and he feared the worst.

Ziva was resting as Kate kept an eye on things. Nothing was happening so far, she had been told by Ziva that things had been quiet for the past three hours.

She looked down at Ziva's watch to check the time.

'Ziva has two more hours… she seems to be resting pretty well. How does she do it?' Kate wondered

After a while, a strange man entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" he asked

"I think so," Kate said

"Ziva, it's time to wake up" he said giving Ziva's shoulder a shake

Ziva awoke and looked up expecting to see Kate, and was stunned when that wasn't whom she saw.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Ziva?" he asked

Ziva's expression changed as she woke up enough to recognize who she was looking at.

"You…" She switched to speaking to him in Hebrew

He just smirked

"You haven't forgotten me, have you Ziva"

"I will never forget you," Ziva snarled

"Ziva, who is he?" Kate asked

"Only a man that tried to kill me," Ziva replied

Kate looked concerned

"Ziva, if we're going to get out of here alive we have to stay calm." Kate whispered to Ziva

"You are right, but we also have to watch ourselves."

After the man left another entered, one that Ziva wasn't familiar with, she figured he was a subordinate to the one that just left.

He had brought food in and both Ziva and Kate refused to eat.

"You have to eat," he said

"How do you know that it is not poisoned?" Ziva asked

"Why would the boss poison you? You are of no use to us dead," the man said

"That is true, if you want anything from my father you would keep us alive…"

"Your father…"

"Eli David, deputy director of Mossad"

"Yes, and if we want a response from N.C.I.S we need Caitlyn alive as well."

After a while of back and forth they realized that the food was safe and ate. It was decent for prison food, but that wasn't a very high standard. It was at least more than bread and water, they were happy about that.

Abby closed her eyes and prayed silently, Abby went bowling that Friday.

"Abby, is something wrong?" one of the sisters asked

"I'm just worried, one of my friends is missing" she replied

"Do you want us to include your friend in our prayers?"

"Would you?" Abby asked hopefully

"Of course, Abby…" was the reply the other sisters nodded that they would

"Oh thank you" Abby smiled "that makes me feel better."

Gibbs was working on his boat, but he couldn't quit thinking about Kate. It seemed like she had vanished off the face of the Earth. He knew that wasn't possible she had to be somewhere, but there were no clues as to what.

Director Morrow got the phone call that pissed him off; they wanted N.C.I.S to release a man that killed a Navy Core man and father of two or .else Caitlyn Todd would die

Morrow couldn't get a word in before they hung up. He hung up and called Gibbs to let him know what was going on.

To be continued…


End file.
